


Frogie, my love

by 88thNightAngel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D.O - Freeform, Fluff, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Love, M/M, Soo, dika, i hate u my frogie, kadi - Freeform, love and hate, sookai
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88thNightAngel/pseuds/88thNightAngel
Summary: They hate each other, rivals in all levels since college. Kyungsoo cant move on that one rare opportunity he felt Jongin has stolen from him. Now that they are both professionals, they got a sponsorship from their school for a Masters Degree but has to live together. Kyungsoo cant even stand Jongin. But some things are meant to change. Kyungsoo cant tell who won, maybe both of them.





	Frogie, my love

There was no official declaration of their rivalry, but it seems they both know that they won’t let the other outperform the other. Kyungsoo wont let his guard down, he wont let Jongin look down at him in any cases, same case with Jongin. Nangsimula ang lahat noong college hanggang nakagraduate silang parehong with the highest honors. Gustong patunayan ni Kyungsoo na hindi yaman ni Jongin ang hadlang para malamangan nya ito at maipamukha sa lalaki na mali ito sa mga sinasabi nito noong college palang sila. “Hindi mo aka kaya, Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s proud smirk is still fresh in his memory noong kailangang isa lang sa kanila ang mapadala sa Australia for an academic training. And Jongin indeed won the final examination to qualify for the training in Australia. Yamot na yamot si Kyungsoo dahil dun. Imagine the amount of humiliation. He cant forgive Kim Jongin.  
When they both received an offer to take their master’s degree in Seoul, they both grab the opportunity and would aim high for their grades and honors. Kyungsoo kept no space for mistakes and would not allow any lapses to his performance. Not just to impress the professor but also to prove Jongin, their game is not yet over.  
Ngunit laking pagkadismaya ni Kyungsoo nang malamang, the school only prepared on flat for them to live together. “Pareho naman kayong lalaki, so the school opt to get a bigger condo unit for you to occupy.” He can fully remember the bitterness he can taste upon confirming that he and Jongin will share same house for 5 semester.  
And now, is their second semester.  
The first was hell, it might be an understatement but it was hell. He disgust every minute of the day when Jongin occupy the living room, watching soccer games and just squatting on the floor with his long legs folded and with pack of chips on his hand. Impyerno yung maituturing lalo na kapag nananalo ang team na paborito ni Jongin. He can hear him scream his joy like it could already collapse the whole flat. He can always call him “Boses palaka.” He hates him so much.  
May presentation sya sa Managerial Economics. He brought loads of books from the graduate school library and gather all his resources para doon nalang gawin sa condo. Wala si Jongin nang dumating sya. Laking pasasalamat nya. Baka nasa office pa. That forgie is also an operations manager sa isang malaking kumpanya na hindi pag-aari ng pamilya nito. Pabibo ang gagu. Gusto daw nitong maging independent. Ang yayabang talaga. Samantalang sya, kailangang magbanat ng buto at magsunog ng kilay para sa scholarship nya dati sa college at magtrabaho para may padala sa magulang nya sa Ilsan. Nakailang part-time na ba sya? Di na mabilang. Ngayong nagtuturo sya bilang finance professor sa isang paaralan na sister school rin ng alma mater nya, mas maginhawa na buhay nya. Pwera nalang sa frogie na lagi nyang kinaiinisan nya.  
Masyado na syang subsob sa kanyang presentation nang biglang may dumating. Naririnig nya ang pintoan na bumukas at ang boses ni Jongin na kumakanta ng Versace on the Floor.  
“Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby, Versace on the flooooorrr!” Birit pa nito habang hinuhubad ang sapatos at inilagay sa rack na naroon. Agad nitong napansin ang itim nyang nike na sapatos. “Hi Kyungsoo!” Binati pa sya. Hindi nya ito sinagot at bumaling ulit sa laptop nya. “Grabe ka, ni hello. Wala.” Naririnig nyang reklamo nito habang dumaan sa likoran nya.  
“Busy ako, istorbo.” Maikli nyang tugon.  
“Taray! Mga tatlong taon ka na atang may period!” Dagdag pa nito habang papasok na sa kwarto nito.  
Gustong magmura ni Kyungsoo pero ayaw nyang patulan ang mga patutsada ni Jongin. Dahil baka maging pisikal na ang lahat. Nakailang murder plan na ba sya? Di na mabilang rin. Ang sakit talaga ni Jongin sa mata.  
“By the way kumain ka na ba?” Wika nito pagkatapos ng ilang sandali. Lumabas na pala ito sa kwarto na .Puta. Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo, nakaboxers lang? Napalunok si Kyungsoo. “Hindi ako pagkain, FYI.”  
Napakurap si Kyungsoo. Saka sinimangotan ang lalaki.  
“Kumain ka kung gusto mo. Huwag kang mandamay.” Ibinalik nya ang paningin sa kanyang ginagawa ngunit sadyang malandi si Jongin. Lumapit ito sa mesa nya at kinuha ang isa nyang libro. Lihim syang napasinghap dahil parang ang bango naman ata ng gagu. “Jongin, wag ka ngang magulo.” Tiningnan nya ito sa mukha. And why on earth he is grinning like that. “May problem aba?”  
Umiling ang lalaki.  
“Bakit k aba palaging high blood sakin? Cmon Kyungsoo, we are now professionals, at this age, infatuations is not our problem anymore.” Jongin put the book back and give him a light tap on his shoulders. Pero uminit ang dugo n Kyungsoo sa salitang “Infatuation.”  
“Anong infatuation?”  
“Well not really. Because when you look at the word, it’s a short lived passion or admiration. And 3 years isn’t short.” Saka tuluyan syang tinalikuran nito.  
“So ibig mong sabihin, may gusto ako sayo, ganun?” Hindi nya napigilan ang sariling sundan ang lalaki na papunta na sa kitchen.  
“Kung wala, please, lets just be casual to each other. Its not that you are literally cussing me inside and when we are talking kahit wala namang dapat pag-awayan parang galit ka sa akin. Kyungsoo, ang tagal na noong inasar kita. Di ka parin nakamove on?” Mahabang litany ni Jongin.  
Napa-awang ang labi ni Kyungsoo na tila nalilito sa kanyang isasagot.  
“Dami mong sinasbi. Wag mo nalang kasi akong pakialaman. Importante ba sayo kung ayaw ko sayo? O kung okay tayo.”  
“Importante sakin to, okay. Sa tingin mo ba makikitira ako dito kung hindi.” Tugon nito na syang ikinabigla ni Kyungsoo. Kumurba ang kanyang kilay pataas palatandaan ng kanyang pagkabigla.  
“Pero wala akong gusto sayo.” Wala syang nakitang dapat pang isagot maliban dun. Hinding hindi nya magugustohan si Jongin. Swerte nito kung matitikman nito ang maumbok nyang pwet, ano?  
“Sigurado ka?” Humakbang si Jongin papalapit sa kanya at nakatingin ito sa mga mata sa mga mata rin ni Kyungsoo. Inaarok ata nito ang kanyang sinsiridad.  
Tinaasan nya ito ng kilay.  
“May standard akong tao. Wake up .” Saka nya ito tinalikuran. Narining nya ang tawa ni Jongin, ang hot ng tawa ng gago. 

 

Pagkatapos ng klase ni Kyungsoo, dumiritso sya sa library upang isauli ang kanyang mga libro. Dahil block one sya at block two si Jongin, sure syang di nya ito makikita sa school ngayon. Pagkalabas nya sa library binalak nyang dumaan muna sa office upang kunin ang mga test paper ng mga studyante nya. Yun nalang ang gagawin nya mamayang gabi.  
Nasa taxi waiting area na sya ng university nang may kotseng itim na pumarada sa harap nya. He knew, it’s Jongin’ car.  
“Hi, Are you going to your office. Ill drive you there.” Sabi pa nito na bumaba pa sa sasakyan. Hair pushed back, newly shaved huh, with his skin tight black long sleeves and his jeans, damn it. Jongin why so hot. Kyungsoo blinked. Who said Jongin is hot? “Hello, Mr. Doh, you okay?” Nilapitan sya nito. Damn it. He smells like someone who is willing to pin him down to bed naked.  
“Anong ginagawa mo dito? Di bah wala kang pasok?” He remained standing hugging his newly borrowed books.  
“It feels good that you know my schedule eh?” Jongin stride to open the front seat and signaled him to hop in.  
Defeated, Kyungsoo just get inside and put his things at the backseat. Jongin smiled widely as he closed the door and went back to the other side of the car.  
Nanatiling tahimik si Kyungsoo habang nasa loob ng sasakyan. For how many years, this is the first time na sumakay sya sa sasakyan ng lalaki.  
“Nervous?” Utag ni Jongin na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo.  
“Why should I?” Tugon ni Kyungsoo na nakapako parin sa daan ang paningin.  
“Where should I start to apologize?” Jongin said after a short silence. This time Kyungsoo looked to his direction. Yeah right? Where exactly Jongin to apologize if ever he wanted to? “I don’t want you to hate me anymore.”  
“Jongin stop.” Bara ni Kyungsoo sa sasabihin pa ni Jongin.  
‘No Kyungsoo, we are living toge-“  
“Jongin, I said stop!” medyo may pabulyaw na utos ni Kyungsoo.  
“Bakit bah? You always wanted me to stop? Kyungsoo I just want us to-“  
“Puta lumagpas na tayo at walang UTurn dito. So ano na?”  
“Ha?” Biglang nagpreno si Jongin. “Bakit di mo sinabi?”  
“Sinabi kong stop di ba pero feel mo ata eh si Song Jongki ka kung magdrama.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in frustration. Jongin never failed to fuel his anger.  
“Kung katabi mo lang naman ay kasing ganda ni Song HyeKyo bakit hindi.” Tugon nito saka pinaandar ulit ang sasakyan. “So kailangan nating umikot ulit.”  
“Wag na, Drop me anywhere, Im going home.” Nawalan na sya ng ganang pumunta sa university sa bagay almost five na ng hapon. Bukas nalang nya gagawin ang grades.  
“Uhm no, kakain muna tayo. First time mong sumakay sa akin- I mean sa car ko so we should celebrate.” Masigla nitong wika.  
“Jongin ano bah-“  
“Kyungsoo, we are not in a competition okay, chill. Wag ka na kumuntra. Next time ikaw na naman ang masusunod. Bigayan, ganun. That’s how relationship works.” Anito sabay ngisi na parang nangluluko.  
“Wala tayong relasyon.”  
“Sa ngayon!”  
“Jongin!!!”  
“Okay, fine. Dinner muna tayo saka uuwi na tayo, sayang get up ko kung di tayo makakain sa labas.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand Jongin anymore. He is certain na at some point naiinis rin ito sa kanya pero bakit parang seryuso itong makipag-ayos in some way sa kanya. Still, they argue a lot but not really that intense as before. And this time he knows how to shut him up.  
He even forced him to send him to the university when he has his class with his students. He cant turn down because he will end up telling him na kaya ayaw nya kasi may gusto sya kay Jongin. It always ends up their argument.  
“So class, next meeting, the last presenter will discuss about stock market prices and after that we will have a discussion if there are some points to add up and then, your final project deadline-“  
“Sir, you looked blooming.” One of his female students said out of the blue. All the other students are teasing him and asking if he is dating.  
“This is not a gossip institution, now if you don’t want to fail, stop imagining things.”  
After his class, dumiritso sya sa faculty office upang kunin ang mga gamit nya. His last class is over so he need to drop by the grocery to buy his needs. Just when his phone rings. Unknown number.  
“Yes,”  
“Hi good afternoon Mr. Doh, im near your university, I can fetch you.” Si Jongin.  
“Wala nasa grocery ako.” Pagsisinungaling nya. Nagmamadali syang lumabas sa faculty exit.  
“Talaga? Anong grocery. Kasi parang ikaw tong makakasalubong ko eh.”  
Kyungsoo looked in front of him. And a few meters away from him is the smiling Jongin waving his phone at may dala itong bulaklak. Red roses? Ang pogi nitong tingnan sa suot nitong poloshirt na white at denim jeans. Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Bakit ba ito ginagawa ni Jongin?  
“What are you doing here?” He sounds unaffected by the instant embarrassment.  
“Sinusundo kita.” Inabot nito sa kanya ang dala nitong flowers.  
“Hindi mo ako kargador.” Irap nya dito.  
“Para sayo yan. Ako na nga itong bumili tapos ako pa tong bibitbit para sayo?”  
Kyungsoo, overwhelmed from Jongin’s actuation just accepts the flowers but still remain on his spot.  
“We are heading somewhere right? Like grocery?”  
Jongin was following him without saying anything as Kyungsoo pushed his cart to find his needs. He grabbed some snacks and Jongin just kept on looking to what he put on his cart. He was kinda embarrassed when he get his personal items. But Jongin jus kept on following him.  
“Its really not good for you to just follow me around, you just can leave me here really.” He said after a sigh.  
“I want to know what you really need and what are the things you wanted to buy in supermarkets.” Jongin replied without any hitch. Then he smiles.  
“Jong-“  
“Maybe someday, ill buy the grocery for you, at least I know what brands you use.”  
“That will never happen.” Kyungsoo turned back and resumes pushing his cart.  
“Husbands do the grocery too.”  
Kyungsoo stopped at that. Napakagat sya sa pang-ibabang labi nya dahil sa inis.  
“Jongin, ano ba talagang problema mo? Pwede ba wag mo akong pagkatuwaan? Seryuso, kung ayaw mong naiinis ako sayo wag mo na akong ginaganito.” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ngunit parang uminit ata ang mga mata nya. Iiyak na ba sya? At bakit naman?  
“Kyungsoo, gusto kita.” Walang prenong pag-amin ni Jongin sa nararamdaman nya sa lalaki. Kyungsoo panicked and checked if there are other people who heard Jongin saying he liked him. “Ang sagwa dito pa ako sa supermarket umamin. Kulit mo kasi.” Pulang pula si Jongin matapos sabihin ang matagal na nyang nararamdaman. On the other hand Kyungsoo’s eyes tripled in size upon hearing that deliberate confession. His face is as red as Jongin’s.  
“P-puta a-anong pinagsasabi mo.” Nauutal na wika ni Kyungsoo saka tinalikuran ang lalaki. Mabilis nyang nilakad ang papuntang counter upang bayaran ang pinambili. Bahala na yung mga di na nya nabili. Pakiramdam nya sasabog na sya sa hiya, sa kilig sa kaba. Basta hindi nya maintindihan.  
Nakita nya si Jongin na nakaabang sa exit door ng supermarket. Walang salita nitong hinuha ang supot mula sa kanya at dinala sa parking kung saan nakaparada ang sasakyan nito. Walang imik na sumunod si Kyungsoo. Pinagbuksan parin sya ng pinto ni Jongin.  
Bakit ganito? Nanghihina ata sya. Hindi nya maintindihan. Gusto sya ni Jongin? Bakit? Diba nga magkaribal sila sa lahat ng bagay sa school? Napaungol sya sa inis.  
“Relax. Wag ka ngang ganyan. Ninerbyos na ako dito oh. Ikaw kasi.” Sa pangalawang pagkakataon sinisi na naman sya ni Jongin.  
“Bakit parang kasalanan ko pa?” Inis na singhal ni Kyungsoo sa nagmamaneho.  
“You pushed me too far.” Jongin complained pouting and fuck it almost crushed Kyungsoo’s heart into cotton candy and his head seemed to be filled with so much rainbows and unicorns.  
“Sabi ko lang naman tigilan mo ako eh,” Pagrarason parin ni Kyungsoo.  
“Kaya tayo ganito Kyungsoo eh, ang tagal nating naging ganito kasi palagi tayong self-centered.”Jongin maneuvered the car to park on the side of the street. He punched the steer wheel in frustration. “Okay, I pissed you like hell during college. Because it makes me feel like if you’re pissed, you can’t take me out of your mind. In that way patas tayo. Alam mo yun?” Jongin faced him and he was trembling explaining what’s going on. But it really makes Kyungsoo dizzy.  
“Hindi ko gets yun.” Kyungsoo tried hard to grip himself not to give in. What on earth just happened?  
“I like you. Ah no scratch that, I love you. Okay. If it makes me look stupid and if it appears to you as im a loser here, fine. Damn it Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo gulped his nervousness. Kim Jongin is fucking idiot. “Kahit tinatawag mo akong frogie.”  
“Paano mo nalamang tinatawag kitang frogie.”  
Jongin shut his eyes in deep frustration. Mas mahalaga pa kay Kyungsoo na alam nya na tinatawag sya nitong frogie kesa sa ibang sinasabi nya?  
“Kyungsoo kakasabi ko lang sayo na gusto kita, na mahal kita..” Jongin is anticipating so much and Kyungsoo must be playing his guts. Hindi madali ang umamin ng nararamdaman sa supermarket.  
“Anong gusto mo? Sasabihin ko rin mahal kita? Hindi pweding magpakipot muna ako. Jongin, karapatan ko yun!” Sa pagkawika nun ay agad syang kinabig ni Jongin. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang biglang sakupin ng mga labi ni Jongin ang mga labi nya while his face is being sandwiched by his big palms.  
Sa unang pagkakataon nagkalapat ang mga labi nila, Kyungsoo just felt the world melted on his feet. It was so intimate. Jongin subtly sucking his lower lip longer than he thought. He pushed himself to Kyungsoo and make a slight move to take a bigger portion of his lips to his own. Kyungsoo’s hand just left there hanging beside him. He slowly closes his eyes as the kiss went on and on. He remained submissive to Jongin’s lips and lets him do whatever he wanted to do. Nakakaliyo, nakakahilo.  
When Jongin opted to break the kiss and rested his forehead to Kyungsoo’s and their noses slightly bushed each other. Kyungsoo can literally smell his breath and his racing breath must be equivalent to his.  
“And on that note, your right to make pakipot has been annulled.” 

 

Their dinner was quite as usual. Well, it’s the first time the shared a meal together in this household. Kyungsoo become extremely shy and Jongin is sort of loving it. His face randomly turned red while chewing his food and he just sip his water more often than usual.  
After dinner Kyungsoo escaped to his room. He cant stand Jongin’s stare anymore. It feels like it is burning him and he is like cooked shrimp now. He is pissed at some point. He let him kissed him and he even return the kiss. And worse he liked it. After a few minutes of curling under his sheets, he heard three consecutive knocks on his door. Its Jongin, bringing a pillow in his pajamas. Kyungsoo’s brows rose up to the middle of his forehead.  
“What do you want?” He questioned him. Ano bang nakain ng gagung ito ang nakapout pa ito nang mabuksan nya sa pinto.  
“Cuddle.” Napakagat sa pangibabang labi si Kyungsoo dahil sa inis.  
“Nababaliw ka na ba? Hindi porket nahalikan-“ Napatda si Kyungsoo dahil nabanggit na naman nya ang nangyaring halik kanina. “Hindi dahil sa nangyari kanina, pwede ka na dito sa kwarto ko.” Aktong isasara na ni Kyungsoo ang pinto ngunit maagap si Jongin na iharang ang mahaba nitong paa.  
“Pero pwede ka dun sa kwarto ko.”  
Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi talikuran ang lalaki at hinayaang makapasok. Dumiritso ito sa kama at humiga. Pinatay ang lampshade at tumagilid. At pumikit ang mata.  
“Soo.” Si Jongin habang humahakbang papuntang kama. “Wag ka munang matulog. Bumili ako ng-“ napabangon si Kyungsoo nang bangitin ni Jongin ang isang brand ng lube. Strawberry flavor.  
“Gagu ka sabi mo cuddle lang. Bakit nasali sa usapan yan?” Binato nya ito ng unan ngunit mabilis na nakailag si Jongin na tumatawa.  
“Baka kasi kailanganin natin balang araw.”  
“Dun ka nga sa tabi. Dami mong drama.”  
Mabilis na tumabi si Jongin sa lalaki at kinabig agad ito sa kanya. Kahit hindi nagsalita si Soo ay hindi naman ito umayaw nang pahigain nya ito sa bisig nya at niyakap nang mahigpit.  
“Ahh, ang sarap sa pakiramdam.” Pabulong na wika ni Jongin habang hinalik halikan ang ulo ng katabi.  
“Masaya ka na?” Tugon ni Kyungsoo na unti unting gumalaw upang masuklian rin ang yakap ng lalaki.  
“Subra. Wag ka na kasi masungit sakin Soo.” Kyungsoo’s face is on Jongin’s chest. That’s the best beginning of their relationship maybe. Cuddle. “Alam ko namang matagal mo na rin akong gusto kahit tinatawag mo akong frogie.”  
Bahagyang itinulak ni Kyungsoo ang kasintahan.  
“Bakit mo alam yan? Sinong may sabi sayo?”  
“So matagal mo na nga akong gusto?”  
“Jongin sinong nagsabi sayo na tinatawag kitang frogie?” Bahagya nya itong hinampas ngunit mas mahigpit ang yakap ni Jongin sa kanya.  
“Si mama mo.”  
“Ano?”  
“Para patunayan ko sayo na hindi ako nagbibiro, pinuntahan ko mama mo, saka papa mo, nagpa-alam akong ligawan ka, o kaya pakasalan ka. Sabi nila good luck sakin dahil buong buhay nila ang alam nila frogie tawag mo sakin.”  
Hindi nakapagsalita si Kyungsoo dahil sa tinuran na yun ni Jongin. Pinuntahan nito ang magulang nya? Wala na ata syang mapaglagyan sa lahat ng kilig na nararamdaman nya ngayon. Masyadong cheesy si Jongin.  
“Kinilig ka diba?” Umiling lang sya. Pero nararamdaman ni Jongin yung ngiting nasa labi ni Kyungsoo. “Pero Kyungsoo yung binili kong-“  
“Jagi-“ Mabilis na kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang tagiliran ng kasintahan. At mas hinigpitan pa nya ang yakap dito. Saka na yung lube na yun. Magagamit rin yun soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, Thank you for reading !!! Pls give kaisoo a lot of love and support. They are so beautiful. Fighting <3


End file.
